Beautiful Day
by kyookies
Summary: Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi Aomine. Tapi Kise datang dengan rengekannya malah merusaknya. Atau mungkin membuatnya bertambah indah? /author newbie, mohon bantuannya / AoKise


**Beautiful Day**

**Author: **Kim Yooki

**Pair**: AoKise

**Lenght**: yang jelas pendek

**Warn**: BoysLove aka BL aka Shounen-ai, DLDR, typo(s), plotless, maksa, lack of EYD, Teikou Era, dan berbagai notice per-FF-an lainnya (?)

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Summary**: Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi Aomine. Tapi Kise datang dengan rengekannya malah merusaknya. Atau mungkin membuatnya bertambah indah?

.

.

Segunung majalah yang harusnya disensor karena khusus dewasa ini, tergeletak dengan manisnya di sisi ranjang pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Matanya seakan berbinar memandang bentuk _s-line _dan _oppai_ besar dari model vulgar nan _sexy_ bernama Horikita Mai itu.

Seperti yang kau duga, pemuda gelap itu bernama Aomine Daiki.

Kasur yang empuk, sebungkus kripik kentang di tangan, AC yang dingin, suasana yang tenang, dan jangan lupa koleksi majalah yang seharusnya belum boleh ia miliki. Kebetulan tidak ada latihan neraka ala kapten sinting pecinta gunting itu hari ini. Ah, musim panas yang indah, bukan? Apalagi si cerewet berkepala pink itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya di luar kota.

Liburan musim panas yang sempurna.

Sangat sempurna.

Sampai—

"AOMINECCHI~!"

—si kepala kuning yang tak kalah cerewet dengan si kepala pink memecah ketenangan.

"Sialan kau Kise."

.

.

Seharusnya yang ada di depan Aomine saat ini adalah tubuh montok Mai-_chan_ yang sedang memakai bikini _pink_ di edisi terbaru majalah dewasa yang baru ia beli kemarin. Bukan kepala kuning cerah yang menangis tersedu-sedu, merengek berguling-guling di atas lantai kamarnya.

_Kise Ryouta menggangu hari indahku_, batin pemuda remang itu.

"Huweee Aominecchi~ Kurokocchi menolak mentah-mentah ajakanku untuk pergi bersamaku ke taman bermain _ssu_!" rengek pemuda kuning itu.

_Sialan, memang siapa yang peduli?, _batin pemuda tan itu lagi. "Ayolah Kise, Tetsu juga butuh istirahat. Kau tega membuat Tetsu pingsan karena kau memaksanya ke wahana yang ekstrem?" ujar Aomine sok bijak.

"Tapi, kan... tapi tapi—" Kise berusaha ngeles.

"Tapi apa? Kalau kau mau mengganggu kencanku dengan _photobook_ Mai-chan dengan curhatanmu yang sudah jelas salahmu itu sebaiknya kau pergi saja," usir Aomine sambil mengibas tangannya menyuruh Kise keluar.

_Menyebalkan _ssu_. Masa langsung diusir_?, batin si pemuda pirang. Hari ini hari libur yang sangat jarang Kise dapati. Meski hari libur sekolah, ia masih disibukkan dengan latihan neraka Akashi maupun jadwal pemotretannya.

Masa ia menghabiskannya dengan menonton tv di rumah saja? Sama sekali tidak seru, _ssu_.

Sebelum mendatangi Aomine, Kise sudah mendatangi rumah Kuroko dan Midorima.

Kalau Kuroko menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya, maka Midorima langsung membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya sebelum ia sempat mengajak pemuda mata empat kepala hijau itu pergi.

(Oha-asa _bilang_ _hari_ _ini_ Cancer _akan mengalami kesialan jika bersama_ Gemini, nanodayo.)

Niatnya Kise mau mengajak Murasakibara. Tapi yang ada nanti ia malah _dikacangin_ karena Murasakibara sibuk dengan _maibou_ tercintanya. Kalau mengajak Akashi? Tentu ia masih sayang nyawa. Karir permodelannya masih panjang. Ia tidak mau mati konyol dengan kepala tertancap gunting. Momoi yang (mungkin) paling mengerti dirinya(?) pun sedang pergi ke luar kota.

Jadi, niat sebenarnya ia mendatangi Aomine karena mau menggeret manusia kurang cerah itu ke taman bermain bersamanya. Tapi dia malah mengusir Kise. Sangat menyebalkan, 'kan?

"Kenapa masih di sini? Perginya kapan?" sindir Aomine dengan _photobook_ _set_ edisi musim panas Mai-_chan_ di tangannya. Sebelum pandangannya kembali pada potret model seksi itu. Aomine pun cengengesan mesum. _Dasar_ _Erominecchi_.

"_Hidoi_-_ssu_. Aku pulang dulu, Aominecchi," pamit Kise dengan berat hati. Aomine malah diam saja bersama wajah mesumnya. Jahat sekali.

Kise yang cemberut pun akhirnya mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Aomine. Tapi—

BRAK

—ia terpeleset majalah Mai-_chan_ yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai hingga terjungkal.

"_Ittai_!" Kise mulai merengek kesakitan.

Baru diusir saja sudah berisik lagi. Aomine yang kesal pun meletakkan kumpulan foto Mai-_chan_ itu berniat menggeret Kise keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti melihat Kise yang begitu merana(?).

Kaos Kise yang memang agak kebesaran tertarik saat terjatuh tadi sehingga mengekspos pundak putihnya. Wajah Kise yang memerah karena menangis juga air mata yang turun mengalir melalui pipinya hingga jatuh mengaliri lehernya. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Dan posisi jatuh Kise yang ambigu—terlentang dengan kaki mengangkang. Sungguh ambigu.

Oi, sejak kapan manusia berdada rata begitu eksotis? Aomine masih normal dan menyukai dada besar tentu saja.

Tapi—

—dada rata sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Kise kau tak usah pulang saja."

"Eh?" Kise tergolak girang. Tidak jadi diusir Aomine. Artinya ia tidak perlu bosan-bosan menonton tv di rumah sendiri.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat adikku tegang."

"—Hah? Memang Aominecchi punya adi—"

Belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine sudah menerjang(?)nya.

Sepertinya hari ini tetap menjadi hari indah Aomine. Bahkan karena Kise sepertinya bertambah indah.

**Owari**

First FF di fandom ini, nih. Bisa dibilang ini FF anime pertama ane. Biasanya ane bikin FF Korea, sih. Jadi rada bingung gitu nulisnya. Bagaimana? ._.

Terimakasih sudah membaca minna~


End file.
